Adron Knights
The Adron Knights is a protagonist party that appears in: Kingtangapolo. An army of soldier and knights from a diverse and varying degree of abilities and backgrounds fighting to take back the land of Adron. Synopsis History Prince Xander would eventually be told by his father, King Zangfa, that he would need to create a team of tacticians in case a calamity approached and doomed the land of Adron, so he set a personal mission to recruit any people he deemed worth of being an Adron Knight. Borrorish's Backstory Main Article - Borrorish Borrorish made his way to Adron and confronted the royal family, who had a secret relation with through Princess Elise, but he soon realised that if he could usurp the throne, he'd be able to become more powerful than ever before and finally get true revenge on his mother by ruining everything around her, as a result, he volunteered to join his uncle's team of tactician friends. Urmok-Bill Orctribe's Backstory Main Article - Urmok-Bill Orctribe Urmok-Bill Orctribe had fled his home in search of an army that would fight wars with purpose and meaning, so when he was at some point conscripted into the army of Adron, he joined and met with Prince Xander, who promoted him into his team of tacticians. Stewart Azazel's Backstory Main Article - Stewart Azazel After several reports of vampire attacks in a region of Adron, Prince Xander took his trusty team of tacticians to their lair and battled with them. Azazel hid from the fight and convinced them that he was in fact a good vampire, then agreed to join the party. Speedy Dragon's Backstory Main Article - Speedy Dragon After trying to kill Princess Elise of Adron, Speedy Dragon was imprisoned alone. Prince Xander took pity on the strange man and somehow saw something in him that was appealing, then hired him to be apart of his team of tacticians, whilst still being a political prisoner. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 0: Prologue King Zangfa ordered Xander to take his mother to an abandoned secret exit in the castle to allow her to escape safely, during the castle siege from Yuchanea, so he promptly took his trusty tactician friends for assistance with the task. When the group finally got to the exit, they found that it had broke without maintenance. Xander tried to quickly think of an alternative escape route, but his mother, Queen Wulow, sacrificed herself by using her magic to teleport Xander and his allies away from Adron altogether. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Queen Wulow had used the last of her power to teleport Xander and his companions to Gubby, a small country just west of Adron, where they hid for a week formulating a plan to reclaim their country. The party came to the shared conclusion that they won't be able to defeat the Yuchanean Army on their own and they'd need sufficient help, so they went to Highland Springs, the capital city, in search for the kings help. As they entered the found a peculiar dog with a knife in its mouth with a strange emblem on the bottom. Urmok-Bill Orctribe recognised the emblem on the bottom and informed the rest of the party that it belonged to a legendary thief that, in many reports, was said to have a trusty canine companion. Prince Xander seemingly saw use in the dog, so he allowed it join his party under the supervision of Azazel, who convinced the dog it was a vampire. They then went into a nearby armoury, where they found a small dwarf man reaching for a battleaxe that was just a bit too high up for him. Feeling incredibly malicious, Speedy took the greataxe and held it above the dwarf, mocking him, then asked Borrorish to hold his head down as he tried "something", to which he complied. Speedy then kicked the dwarf so hard he bursted out the roof of the tavern and landed just outside, completely crippled. Urmok-Bill looted the body and found a greataxe and a light hammer, both of which were useless to him, so he gave the greataxe to Borrorish and the light hammer to Azazel, convincing him that it was actually a flute, dubbing it the Flute Hammer. Xander then lead the team into a tavern, where they found a blind old guy wearing a nice pair of leather shoes. Almost instantly, Borrorish rushed towards the man and demanded his shoes. Clearly intimidated, the man took his boots off and handed them over to the half-orc. The rest of the party came into the tavern and approached the man, now unaware that Borrorish was apart of them. Prince Xander then asked him if he knew anyone who could join his army, to which the blind man said "I'm a natural born fighter!" and offered to join if he was paid sufficiently. Borrorish gave him one shoe and Urmok-Bill gave him part of a broken blade and put them both on his feet then happily joined them. Finally, the party approached the castle and met with Marco Forsyth, the soldier guarding the doors at the time. Azazel grabbed the back of his head and leaned into his ear and said, "mate, you're a vampire." Forsyth then seemingly had a great epiphany and joined the Adron Knights' cause. They entered the castle and spoke with King Mikropenis, asking him for spare soldiers so that they could go onto reclaim Adron. Though Mikropenis was a definite ally to Zangfa, during his rule, he was unable to spare any soldiers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, so everyone went to the balcony to inspect and they found a group of bandits approaching the castle. Prince Xander had everyone move out and take positions in the city and King Mikropenis assembled his best three warriors to join Xander's men. Borrorish and Azazel rushed to the front gates and hid in nearby trees: Speedy Dragon and Sugma Bolls stayed with the king: everyone else hid in building in the town, awaiting the arrival of the bandits. Borrorish layed down a puddle of acid, then demanded the gates be opened. A single bandit charged through and stood in the puddle and instantly died from an onslaught of attacks. Seeing this, the rest of the enemies attempted to climb over the walls, but were being shot at by Urmok-Bill and Don Cheadle. One ruffian managed to get over the wall on the left side, but Borrorish set the forest on that side alight, burning the bandit alive. Meanwhile, Stewart Azazel had turned into a bird and flown over the army undetected and landed behind the chief of the crew, Kairen. Azazel tried to burst the water in his body out of him to instantly kill him, but the spell failed and he was left out in the open. Kairen then took out his mighty greatsword and swung it down Stewart, but he was able to dodge, but the sword left a giant crater in the ground through immense power alone. Azazel called Boner over to distract Kairen, while he turned into a flea and tried to enter Kairen's asshole. Inside Kairen's ass, Azazel started to transmogrify into what he believed a bear looked like (according to Xander's description of one), which turned out to be a bear-sized mole. In the meantime, a couple of bandits managed to get over the wall and the acid puddle had soon dried up, so Borrorish rushed over to the gate again and tried to stop a bandit from entering, but ended up getting hit. Luckily, Xander was nearby, so he was able to heal Borrorish, then demanded he go back to his position, but when he left, Xander was critically hit and was left mortally wounded. After helping Urmok-Bill take out a bandit, Erik Villa moved over to kill the bandit near Prince Xander, while he stabilised himself. Finally Don Cheadle, Ming Mong, Marco Forsyth and Boner worked together to defeat two last bandits who made it over the wall in a forest. After the battle, King Mikropenis thanked the Adron Knights for their bravery and had Sugma Bolls, Ming Mong, and Don Cheadle fully join them. Stewart Azazel then convinced Mikropenis that he was a vampire too, but had not anticipated he would jump off the balcony to turn into a bat, as a result Mikropenis II was crowned the new king and the Adron Knights set off to Adron again. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights were on their travels, nearing the border of Gubby and Valm. They passed Vtoroy, where they planned to stay the night and restock on supplies and rest for the night. Everyone went out to help support the army, so Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe, with nothing to do, went into the bar to get a well-deserved drink. Urmok-Bill passed a man using a dual screened device, only to find it was Reggie Fils-Aimé playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf on his Nintendo 3DS. The two began talking and they recruited him into the army. Azazel then met with a young woman, Ping, who was playing table tennis by herself (by running to each end of the table to hit the ball). The two had played a match together, with Azazel turning out victorious, so Ping demanded she join the Adron Knights, so that she could try beat him again. Tired from the journey, Borrorish entered the bathroom to alleviate himself, only to find Hanneman there, a scholar researching fecal matters, who asked him to defecate right in front of him. Borrorish complied since he was there to do that anyway. Astonishingly, GP2 was lodged in his feces. Hanneman explained that he had a theory that if one concentrated hard enough, they could "shit for platinum", so he joined the Adron Knights to further study Borrorish's fecal matters. The party exited the bar, then Azazel went to a nearby african american smiths in hopes of purchasing a light crossbow. His search was fruitful and he found one for GP25, but the seller explained to Stewart that he may very well need it as the nearby red and yellow factions have been causing more of a ruckus than usual, and aim to make this location their next battlefield. Azazel thanked the african american smith for the information, before returning to the inn with the others to sleep for the night. The party were all awoken by the trumpets of battle, so they all rushed out to investigate. Stewart took Xander, Speedy, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill to the african american smiths and asked the Jim Henson Man to re-explain the current situation to them. Xander asked him for his aid if he could spare it, and so they moved out for battle at once. When they exited the town, they saw two armies marching up towards each other. Stewart Azazel swam across the river to take off his white under-shirt and use it as a white flag to surrender, as each faction thought that the Adron Knights were backup for the other team. Only the yellow faction noticed, and after a brief discussion about the Geneva conventions, a soldier was sent out to discuss terms with him. Azazel explained that he and his allies were a third party that had nothing to do with the battle, he also enquired as to why the two were fighting. The soldier then sang the song Harley's Poo Yeah, which was a brief summary of the battle. Stewart barely understood what that meant, and tried to interpret the song. From what he had gathered, the yellow faction seemed to like the song, but the red faction didn't, so he returned to Xander, explaining that they should ally with the yellow faction. Battle finally ensued and Borrorish took Boner and Don Cheadle to secure the only bridge to cross the river to the town they were just in to protect it, while Urmok-Bill led an advance across the river. They startled the red faction and quickly surrounded them, swiping through their forces quite easily. The leader of the red faction, fearing for the lives of his men, order that everyone retreat, while he stayed behind to give them more time. He charged at the Adron Knights alone, prepared to die, only to be slept by Borrorish. They took him to a nearby forest and then interrogated him, when he finally awoke. They asked why he was fighting the yellow faction to begin with. Daikon pondered and replied with simply his father, knowing no other explanation. Stewart Azazel took pity on Bailey and asked him if he knew the legend of the vampire, so he retold the story of how his father died during battle against them, then Azazel proceeded to convince Daikon that he was now a vampire. Speedy then sung Harley's Poo Yeah to him, causing Daikon to realise that the song was alright actually, but then Juniper arrived onto and congratulated the party for capturing Daikon only to stab him with her sword. Angered Stewart Azazel used an illusion to make it look like he was flying in the air and then hissed at her. She laughed at Stewart's "funny little trick", then returned to her camp to retrieve a reward for the party. Barely clinging to life, Daikon was recruited, and with two of his subordinates, they set off for Valm. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Xander, Borrorish, Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe had a search around and found a costume store in the village, so they went in to see if anyone was there, only to find noone, but they did find costumes up for the taking, so they got dressed up. Xander was a chocolate raisin, Borrorish was the Easter Bunny, Speedy was Homer Simpson, Azazel was Nosferatu, and Urmok-Bill found a badger fursuit, which he didn't wear, but did carry. They exited in their costumes then went to the nearby church, only to find Jackurai Sam, a foreign man on a quest of his own to find an old lady who could help him enchant his 'transmute sword'. Xander allowed him into the army as a member, in hopes that he may find this old woman, while with them. Meanwhile, Stewart Azazel prayed to Muck Fish in hopes that he may cure himself of his sins, then jumped up and told his vampire followers that he's not a vampire anymore, because of divine intervention, so Forsyth asked if he wanted to be one and again and he said 'sure mate, why not?', so he actually bit him, but nothing really happened, because none of them were actually vampires. They left the church and Urmok-Bill, Xander, and Speedy Dragon entered a tavern, where they saw a man passed out on the table. Orctribe went over with two cymbals he picked up from a nearby drum-kit and banged them above him, instantly waking him up. The man revealed that his name was JaCrispy the III, a former IRA member, who recognised Speedy. Xander then just decided to let him into the army, since Speedy was in it anyway. When Xander stepped out he looked over the hill and saw a castle with flashing lights, so he turned in the opposite direction and walked off with Stewart and Jackurai only to find an old woman. The old woman said hello, but Sam interrupted her and asked if she'd enchant his little weapon, then she said she only handles big weapons, so he attacked her. After killing her, he put her on his back and followed Speedy, who ran to the lights at the castle, hoping it was some sort of rave, but JaCrispy mentioned that it was a fancy dress party, so everyone, who didn't have a costume went to get one. When they arrived at the castle, Jackurai Sam realised that he didn't have a costume on, so he went to the top of the stairs and shouted 'is anyone dressed as Harry Hill?' One guy put his hand up and said 'yes, I am dressed as Harry Hill from Harry Hill's TV Burp!', so Sam invited him into a closet, where he tried to attack him with his javelin, only to miss, so the Harry Hill guy tried to punch, but missed as well, so he tried to strike again and hit him pretty hard. Not wanting to die, the Harry Hill guy just gave him the costume and stayed in the closet chugging a chug jug. Xander realised that he needed to do his weekly shit, so he went to the toilet and tried to poop on the floor for a little funny, but was unable to and just started crying on the toilet. Borrorish, then pissed in the drinks and put weed in it. Speedy Dragon then approached a group of men dressed as zombies, with one guy dressed in Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit, with his cock out, and they said 'sure whatever' and proceeded to go into a human centipede position together, with Speedy second to last in the line. Urmok-Bill Orctribe then went to the karaoke station and sung Bob Marley's No Woman No Cry. While 'just vibing' at the party, Stewart saw the noblewoman, who was a refined lady of 50, so he went to the top of the stairs and shouted 'is anyone dressed as Harry Hill?' Jackurai Sam put his hand up and said 'yes, I am dressed as Harry Hill from Harry Hill's TV Burp!', so Azazel invited him into a closet and Sam just took his clothes off saying, 'yeah dude, I can't really be bothered fighting you for this.' Azazel came back downstairs and tried to seduce the noblewoman, but got kicked in the balls. Bored, Borrorish went over to Urmok-Bill and sang a duet with him, while Azazel went to the top of the stairs and shouted 'is anyone dressed as Paddy McGuinness?' Two guys put their hands up and said 'yes, I am dressed as Paddy McGuinness from Take Me Out!', so he invited them into a closet and told them to take off their clothes, which they did, leaving four men in the closet chugging chug jugs, but Jackurai Sam decided to just follow him out this time, so they used their combined powers to entice the noblewoman into watching all seasons of Take Me Out with them, which they started to do, until Sam tried to stab her with his javelin, she screamed, so Stewart tried to shoot her with his crossbow, and he missed, hitting Sam. The noblewoman ran out of the room screaming, so they pursued her shooting at her, causing her to crash through the stairs onto the dancefloor. They went down as everyone just watched them come down and drag her body up the stairs. In the commotion, Urmok-Bill just continued singing, while she kept screaming. To shut her up Sam jammed his thumbs into her eyes, killing her. Two guards rushed in and tackled the pair and prepared to handcuff them, but Forsyth ran up and tackled one of the guards, but Stewart told him to just go back to the dancefloor. Borrorish proceeded to then aim his acid splash at a chandelier above the dancefloor as a distraction, but it didn't go high enough and just fell on Forsyth's face, burning it off near completely. Startled, the guards loosened their grip on the pair, so Sam seized the opportunity and convinced everyone that it was just an elaborate prank and started making the noblewoman dance like a puppet. Her husband came over laughing, saying 'good prank honey, it was quite scary', but she suddenly bit into his throat and revealed that she had turned into a zombie. Then many of the guests started turning into zombies, so the Adron Knights took action and started fighting the monsters. Suddenly, a pale woman in all black smashed through the windows above and slashed through a group of zombies to get upstairs and head towards the noblewoman's bedroom. Curious, Stewart pursued, while Jackurai Sam checked up on his dead old lady, only to find everyone in there had turned into zombies, and that her old lady was gone. He asked the other zombies if they'd seen her, but they just groaned, so he just closed the door. Meanwhile, everyone in Speedy Dragon's centipede had turned into a zombie, except for him and the guy behind him, so he took his head out and the lad in him started running upstairs, as it was the safest option. Urmok-Bill and Borrorish decided to continue singing, but when it got too rowdy, Borrorish cast dancing lights over the dancefloor, distracting a majority of the zombies, as they went up the stairs to help the others out. Xander stopped crying and decided to come out the bathroom, and saw Urmok-Bill and Borrorish run up the stairs as zombies were dancing on the dancefloor, so he followed them. Sam went to the noblewoman's bedroom with Stewart, only to find his dead old lady was actually a vampire and was strangling the pale woman in black, so Stewart tried to fill the room up with water, but was only able to created a small puddle. Noticing them, the old lady threw the pale woman at Jackurai, causing him to faint, then punched Azazel in the gut. Urmok-Bill peered through the door and asked her what she's doing and if she wanted to go dance. She was persuaded well-enough and followed him, only to be hit on the head by Borrorish, then cut in half with Xander's sword which was coated with garlic, causing her to melt instantly. Victorious the party walked out and found that Forsyth had led an attack, killing the majority of zombies, which Stewart scolded him for, since he should've been able to kill them all as a true leader of the vampires, but the old lady crawled behind him and bit him on the neck with her dying breath, causing him to spasm on the floor. Forsyth chuckled and said, 'gee. It sure is a good thing you're already a vampire, otherwise that could've probably killed you.' Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe After a week of travel, the Adron Knights made their way to Mount Kokunbal, where they rested for a bit. Quickly they noticed that there was a post-office, so Urmok-Bill, Azazel, and Jackurai Sam entered in. Urmok-Bill jokingly asked for his mail, but was pleasantly surprised to actually find some. He inspected the envelope and opened it up and found that it was a Cars themed Birthday card that featured Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Jackson Storm and said "BIRTHDAY CHAMP!" ''He opened it up and it read: ''"Ayup Urmok! Happy Birthday! Hope you have a good one, but I do have some juicy deets. About 21 years ago, when you left the tribe to go fight wars or whatever, your dad left too and the last thing he said was "ENJOY YOUR DAY IN POLE-POSITION!" About two months ago now, he came back with this magic golden axe and beat the chieftain in ritual combat, then declared we were going to slaughter all non-orc creatures. This isn't the best, but there have been rumours that you're apart of the Adron Knights and they're headed this way, so do us a solid and head to the south side of Mount Kokunbal for 7PM to meet with me while I'm on duty every night. We need to stop this madness. From your old chum, Kargug." Urmok-Bill was happy to find out that Kargug remembered his birthday, but was angered by the recent turn of events in the Orctribe. Meanwhile, Azazel asked the girl working there if they had any plasticine, so he spent GP 2000 on 1kg of plasticine and later some more by the bucket-full, because he wanted to construct the Lightning McQueen on Urmok-Bill's birthday card. Jackurai Sam investigated the woman herself and asked how old she was only to find out she was actually four years old and didn't have arms, a neck, or eyes. She was also a Green, despite having blue skin and voting for the Lib Dems. They exited the post-office noting that it was only 8AM, so Urmok and the others decided to wander about in the town before setting off. Azazel then entered the nearby church to see if they could steal some eyes from the priest or something for his Lightning McQueen, but was only met with a beautiful, young looking nun woman with anime eyes (just they eyes Stewart was looking for). He asked her for her eyes, but she explained that she was in despair, as her sister had been kidnapped by orcs, so she requested that they rescue her and ask for her sister's eyes instead, because she has even larger eyes. Excited by the prospect, Azazel agreed and he prepared to move forward, but Jackurai Sam and Speedy Dragon pointed out that the Lightning McQueen lacked a brain and, since Stewart's initial plan was to make it alive, so that he could turn into it, he had to get one first, so they all went to the nearby bar with Urmok-Bill to see if they could get any. In there they found a man in a hooded cloak with a glass of rocks. Azazel pulled back his hood to see who he was only to reveal a bear with a fez. The man introduced himself as Moneybags, a travelling merchant who sold brains as a part of his company, Brains 4 Days, and was looking for a Golden Axe for his group of golden artifact seekers. They agreed to find this golden axe if they could supply them with brains, which he agreed to, but Speedy wasn't satisfied and he grabbed Moneybags by the collar and demanded he tell them if he knew where Pokimane was and he revealed that not only did he know her, he had turned her into a rock with his magic powers. He then agreed that if they got him the axe, he'd release Pokimane from her imprisonment. They exited the bar and found it was 5:45PM, so they decided to finally head towards Mount Kokunbal to complete all three of their quests at once. On their journey they found out that it was actually the annual milk throwing festival, so they all got covered in milk, but they made it for their 7PM schedule and met with Kargug who was ecstatic to see Urmok again. He then explained that there were two sections to the Orctribe and said that they'd need to send a smaller group with him to attack Urmok-Bill's father, Tarnuk, while the others stopped the other orcs from coming for backup. Xander discussed who to take with Azazel and they decided to take Urmok-Bill, Jackurai Sam, Speedy Dragon, Erik Villa, the Jim Henson man, and Don Cheadle, while Borrorish led the rest of the army to stop the rest of the Orctribe. Everyone prepared themselves promptly and separated as per Kargug's request. Kargug led them to the head's tents, where they instantly started their ambush on the Orctribe. Stewart Azazel immediately spotted a chest in the distance, so he flew over as a bird to open it up, while everyone else fought. Sugma Bolls, Jim Henson Man, Urmok-Bill, and Jackurai Sam were able to kill more enemies, but by the time Azazel rejoined the fighter after retrieving a whole GP15 from the chest he was instantly knocked down by one of the two orc generals, so Xander rushed over to heal him up, while Sugma Bolls, Urmok-Bill, and Speedy took him down. On the other hand, Jackurai Sam and Kargug were successfully able to take down the other general and attack Tarnuk Orctribe, but their attacks barely dented him and they witnessed first-hand the raw power of his Golden Axe, so it wasn't until Urmok-Bill was able to make his way up to challenge his own father to ritual combat. Urmok-Bill furiously rose up and loudly exclaimed "I hope you enjoyed your day in pole-position father, because you're going to be in last place!" With that they swung at each other, but only Urmok survived and found himself the new chieftain of the Orctribe - a title he didn't want to possess. After the tide of battle had been calmed down and Urmok-Bill had gone down to stop the orcs from fighting with the Adron Knights, Jackurai Sam and Stewart Azazel entered one of the general's tents and found a nun with a blindfold on. Jackurai took the blindfold off and was surprised to find anime eyes even larger than the nun from before. They explained that her sister was looking for her, so they took her with them, when the Adron Knights decided to return to the village. When they got back, Speedy Dragon and Urmok-Bill handed the golden axe to Moneybags, who gave them two rocks and restored Pokimane's humanity, while Jackurai Sam and Stewart Azazel reunited the nun sisters together, who agreed to giving them the older sister's eyes, revealing two smaller eyes beneath that would "grow back" after some time. The nun's also explained to Jackurai Sam that, despite their young looks, they're actually 59-year-old twins, so he added them to his collection of old women, then started installing the brain and eyes into the Lightning McQueen to make it sentient, but it had split personality with its two brains, but it didn't seem to bother them. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 5: Rat King The Adron Knights were continuing their travels, but were faced with an unfortunate obstacle. The road on the mountain they were traversing across was getting too thing for Lightning McQueen to go across, so it was suggested that he go back and go around the mountain, then meet back up with them in a couple days. Not wanting to leave him alone, Xander assigned Urmok-Bill and Stewart Azazel to go with him, allowing them to also take three others with them too, since that's how many they could carry altogether if Azazel also turned into a car. The pair decided to take Don Cheadle, Sugma Bolls, and the Jim Henson man. Prepared, they set off and their journey was going smoothly, but when night fell, a giant rat monster came rushing over and threw Lightning McQueen over, knocking him, Sugma Bolls and Don Cheadle out. Understandably shocked, the three of them discussed just leaving them for dead, but they soon realised that the giant rat monster was just Rap Monster, a member of the K-Pop band BTS. Stewart Azazel, sieging his chance, cried out to him and told him that he wanted to join BTS, so he rapped a sample of the Nerd vs. Geek rap battle to him, who was now on a call with his manager. They talked it over and agreed that he was pretty good, so he was told to meet up with them after their break was over, then he just left. Lightning McQueen woke up suggested they camp for the night, so they did and continued their travels in the morning, where they found themselves driving through a completely decimated town, so they stopped and investigated. All they found were corpses, but Urmok-Bill found a man sat by a fountain with three bodies around him. It was Sal Vulcano, who was tonight's big loser, because he was playing "N-Words" (basically Bogies, but with the N-Word) with the rest of the Impractical Jokers, although he refused to say it. After some time, a strange man walked into town and people started turning into rat monsters, including the other Impractical Jokers, who he was forced to kill. Azazel came over and showed Sal his Impractical Jokers t-shirt, prompting him to say, "if you help me find that man, I'll sign that shirt". He then told them that the suspicious man went into a "cave" just a couple metres from the town, but he was actually pointing to TruTv headquarters. They approached the building with unease, but they soon realised that Lightning McQueen could once again not fit through the door, so they had to leave him behind, while everyone else went in. The interior of TruTv headquarters was incredibly dirty and dusty and as they went further in, they were suddenly met with two paths, so Stewart and the Jim Henson man went left and sneaked past a giant rat named Sumo that Azazel decided to just drown anyway, meanwhile Urmok-Bill, Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and Sal Vulcano went right and fought two giant rat monsters, named Jeff and Clarence, although Don Cheadle shot himself in the foot, so he was told to go get a chest, while everyone else headed further in. The chest Cheadle found contained a dangerous amount of cheese. Everyone, except Cheadle and McQueen reconvened and faced down the suspicious man calling himself the Rat King. Stewart questioned the man and asked him why he killed all those people and said that he only meant to kill the Impractical Jokers, because they were play "N-Words", which didn't fit TruTV's version of comedy, and he didn't kill Sal, because he refused to say it. They talked it over and they spared the Rat King and invited him to join the Adron Knights, which he agreed to do. They left the headquarters with two new recruits and four signed Impractical Jokers t-shirts, and as they continued to the meeting place, Rap Monster stopped them again and told them that he and the rest of BTS will be joining the Adron Knights to see if they can record any music in time for their comeback. Known Members Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Parties Category:Protagonist Parties